


Rule of Threes

by RandomizePersonality



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, is this just an excuse for me to indulge myself and write my top three ships in one fic?, maybe so, there's a couple more characters tba as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomizePersonality/pseuds/RandomizePersonality
Summary: In which Jeongnam is a whole Mess™ of a player, Sharon is a great actress, and Mina just wants some peace and quiet. Add trouble, and make it doubl- no, triple.The self-indulgent triplet mina au, with a twist of fate.





	Rule of Threes

Mina woke up with a kink in her neck.

It's a new feeling. She was not often an unruly sleeper, and even then, she sleeps on a bed softer than the fur of an angora cat. Being uncomfortable waking up is more of a mental state than anything else.

So why did she wake up feeling like her neck is going to snap if she so much as try to look to some other direction than forward?

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was pink. Her face was apparently covered by some, uh, thin blanket bordering on translucent? But it's still very warm and humid, the kind of feeling some would probably liken to a sauna. The pillow, or maybe brick, underneath her head felt like it could crush her neck had it been positioned over her instead.

...

Mina's probably not lying on her bed.

Being the daughter of a very, very successful business tycoon and an ambitious lawyer made her a delicious target for their many enemies, therefore she had had training for conditions where she would be held for ransom of some sorts. It had never actually happened, as the mansion was heavily guarded and there's always at least 10 maids and/or butlers in the vicinity on all times. She's trained in aikido and light firearm use, too. The point was, in a condition like this, she shouldn't panic.

But the fact that made her blood run cold was, uh-

She's naked.

As in, there's nothing on her body. She hadn't actually looked, as looking is confirming and confirming would make this nightmare a reality, but she knew. The feeling of your bare body sandwiched between a bedsheet that could pass as a softer version of sandpaper and a mediocre blanket was rather unmatched. And so, Mina just laid there on the brick bed, naked as the day she was born, with her eyes closed shut. She was never good at conflict resolution.

But then she felt something moved to her left. No, not to. On her left. There was somebody else on the bed. And that somebody was tangling their limbs with hers, and oh God she could feel their skin and how it was so warm and, just-

Shame and embarrassment began to creep up her neck up to tips of her ears. Never had she ever in her 20 years of living had an… intimate relation with anybody, and the first time she did so she didn’t even remember it? She could practically write the headlines, paint the disappointment on her parents’ faces, imagine how she probably will never be able to come out of her house forever. If Mina wasn’t dreading the situation before, she was now.

She needed to get out of here. Promptly.

Mina took a quiet, shaky breath, opening her eyes to see not her constellation, but a blank ceiling with one lamp in the middle of it all. She could cry. Where was she?

She tried to slip out of the bed as silently as possible. Really, it wasn’t so hard. She thought her partner slept like the dead with the way she snored. Mina noticed a pile of clothes on the floor, shuddering as she thought about how it got there in the first place. Strangely, the pile was only of one outfit, and it wasn’t Mina’s usual. There was a phone inside the pocket of the pants -again, not Mina’s- that she could unlock with her fingerprints, though.

She dressed herself up in the full outfit, even wearing the leather jacket that was part of it. She checked the floor and her side of the bed for anomalies, hard as it was, taking the wallet and keys that fell out of the clothes pile when she put it on. She opened it to see her own face staring at her, but her sigh of relief was halted by the name it was next to.

Who was Myeong Jeongnam?

Mina shook her head. She needed to get away from this place first. She glanced at the ID again. And maybe go back to this… Jeongnam’s place to get some explanation.

Closing the door behind her softly, Mina finally breathed out some tension from her body. Her rigid posture relaxed only slightly, and she began to quickly move whichever way seemed to point the exit. Though it turned out that the universe wasn’t done playing with her. Her shoulder bumped against another person’s on the way out, the result of her not looking forward or up all the while power walking her way down a narrow hallway.

“Ow, I’m sor-“ The person’s words died out. Mina could feel a glare on her face. “Oh. It’s you.”

Mina looked up at the sheer distaste on the other’s words. Her casualty turned out to be a very pretty girl with a dark pink hair, who was looking at her like she’s the lowest scum of Earth. She was stunned for a moment before snapping out and bowing a perfect 90 degrees at the other.

She missed the surprised expression on the girl’s face.

“I’m sorry for causing you harm, miss. I wasn’t looking and walking right. Please forgive me, I am in haste,” Mina spoke for the first time. She scrunched her eyebrows. Was her voice different? She really must go now.

Mina stood up straight again, facing the pink-haired girl’s unreadable expression. She mustered up the most apologetic face she could. “I’m really sorry, miss. I have to go now.”

She bowed her head before walking toward her original goal, the elevator at the end of the hallway. This time, she didn’t miss the confusion apparent in the girl’s voice as it followed her until the elevator door closed behind her.

“…Jeongnam?”

//

Sharon woke up, disarrayed, to a set of carefully timed knocks and a calming voice telling her that her guest has arrived.

Thrown off and hardly conscious, she let out an inhuman groan as a response. She dragged herself out of the unusually heavenly bed, noticing the usual warmth beside her is gone and chalking it up to Sana cooking breakfast. That alarmed her slightly, but she relaxed when she realized that there is no visible smoke or burnt smell. Yet. Maybe.

She trudged to the door to the right of the bed, opening it sluggishly. She took in her surrounding, realizing she was in an en-suite bathroom and wondering just when did Sana renovate her apartment. Wait, was that even allowed? She didn’t think so. Maybe Sana moved to a new apartment and she didn’t notice. Huh, it looked and felt more like a hotel room. But why would they have booked a room?

Sharon and too much questions right after waking up didn’t agree with each other. She closed her eyes and sighed out, holding herself up on the sink. She opened her eyes and peered into the drain, blanking out for a second. She splashed some water to her face, hoping to wake her brain up.

And then she looked up.

Sharon didn’t know how she managed not to scream. Her hair was red. And long. The red may be a result of an alcohol-based impulse, which would also explain why she didn’t remember how she wound up here, but as far as she knew hair doesn’t grow overnight. Holy shit. Now she’s actually worried. Where was her girlfriend?

Her internal panicking was cut off by a different set of knocks on a door she didn’t see before followed by a muffled call of her name. Except that it wasn’t her name.

“Mina-san?”

What. The hell.

This must had been the guest the first voice who woke her up told her about through the door. Oh God, this was a disaster. She’s in a bathroom of a bedroom that looked way too neat to belong to anybody she knew yet had too much stuff to be a hotel room. Her hair was not her own, but it wasn’t a wig and it grew from her head so, technically, it was. And there’s a person on the door expecting her except they’re not and they want this- this Mina, at, at-

She darted to the side of the bed. There should be some resemblance of an alarm clock here, right? This place was too fancy not to have a clock- ah there it was. A perfectly normal alarm clock with- with a gun on top of it, what? 

Sharon shook her head. This was not the time. It’s 8 A.M., and the clock also said it was a Saturday, so why was there someone at the door already for this Mina person? She’s going to cry. Where’s Sana?

“Um, Mina-san? Alfred-san let me up and told me you’re ready…” the voice spoke again, her words a bit muffled this time.

Shit. Whatever. Maybe this person had answers for her many, many questions. She hoped.

“J-just a minute!” Sharon replied. Was it just her or did it take more effort for her to make her voice audible? It must had been the nervousness.

She checked herself over. When the person said ready, did they mean ready-up or ready-ready? Because she was currently wrapped in a silk(?) pajama set decorated with too much class for a nightwear. It looked like a designer custom fit, to be honest.

Well, to hell with it. Sharon was only going out to get answers and she was getting it with or without fancy nightwear.

And so, our brave soldier went forth with confidence filling her steps to the door. She flung it open with great poise, facing the foe with an imposing posture-

-Only to freeze immediately at the sight.

In front of her was a very, very beautiful woman, whose beauty would’ve made any and every person with working eyes trip over themselves trying to get to know her. Sharon, being extremely biased, of course still thought Sana was literally the sun herself, an unrivaled beauty goddess inside and out, but this woman… well, she’s a close second.

“Oh, Mina-san, you’re not ready yet?” the Greek deity spoke, snapping Sharon out of her minute fixation on the way the other’s long brown hair flowed down so softly. “Did you forget about our plan?”

Sharon sputtered out, quickly thinking that whoever this Mina was had a plan today with the beautiful girl who thought Sharon was her, “Oh! Oh. I- uh, didn’t forget, really. But, just in case, what, exactly, was our plan?”

…Smooth.

The girl looked at her strangely. Sharon didn’t blame her.

“Um, Myoui-san and my mother set up our date for today…” the girl told her before continuing in a smaller voice. “I wouldn’t blame you if you forget.”

Sharon panicked. Date? She replied hastily, “Hey, what? No, I’m just being a very bad date right now. Just- just give me a few moments, haha.”

Just as she was about to close the door, she remembered one thing.

“Um, one more thing, if I were to look up myself on, uh, Facebook, let’s say. What would I search for?”

The girl’s confusion was more apparent at this, and she furrowed her perfect brows together. “Mina-san, are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Sharon replied immediately, clearing her throat afterwards. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just being random today.”

She’s not sure if the girl believed her. Sharon was sweating bullets where she stands, praying something would go right for once today.

“Um, well,” The girl ran a hand through her dark brown hair. “Myoui Mina, I guess?”

//

There was too much sun in her face for Jeongnam’s liking.

She opened her eyes into a squint, observing the familiarly unfamiliar bedroom she woke up in. By the looks of it, whoever was the owner of this bedroom was very well-off and had great taste in interior design. Well, maybe spare the giant… rainbow plushie(?) she saw at the foot of the bed. Uh, did they sleep together with that also on the bed?

Wait, hold up. Jeongnam gingerly lifted the covers that felt too warm on her- On her very much clothed body, what?

How was she in a tee and shorts already? She never wore clothes and then slept on a conquest’s bed. They were very exclusive conditions to each other. One cannot exist when the other also do. It betrayed her own internal logic.

What more was there were no traces of her belongings in her vicinity. To be honest, that wasn’t really something new, as drunk-out Jeongnam would believably be too wild and throw her stuff around. And it had happened before, too. Except she was not naked this time, so it just- it didn’t make any. Goddamn. Sense.

“Fuck,” she muttered, practically jumping out of the bed. Maybe she was kidnapped? Nah, no one would be dumb enough to do that.

“Fuck,” she muttered again, seeing two phones on the bedside table, next to a picture of a blonde girl and…

Herself…

“Fuck.”

Jeongnam tried to fiddle with one of the phones she saw, spooking herself when she saw her own face staring at her, except she was a motherfucking redhead like in the picture with the other girl. Fuck. Fuck! What the hell was happening?

She didn’t bother more with the phone, opting to confront whoever the freaky fuck was outside this room and probably stalked and kidnapped her. I mean, those pictures must’ve been photoshop, right?

So she opened the door, righteous fury emboldening her steps, only to stop as she saw the same blonde girl who was in the picture with her whistling in the kitchen. Jeongnam was conflicted. Was she really kidnapped by this harmless looking pretty girl? You really couldn’t judge a book by its cover.

“Uh,” she started. “Are you making breakfast?”

The girl turned to her, and Jeongnam swore on her life that everything else in the vicinity dimmed in contrast to the bright, wide smile on the blonde’s face. Shit. Kidnappers and/or stalkers aren’t supposed to be this pretty!

“You’re awake! And too early!” the girl says, before looking back at the pan and seemingly deeming whatever was cooking in it was ready. She turned it off, piling the… pancakes? On top of the other ones Jeongnam had only just noticed was sitting on the kitchen counter.

The girl then took wide strides towards her, taking Jeongnam by surprise at how fast she is, and Jeongnam was forced to back away as quickly. It wasn’t her luck, though, as her back hit the wall she swore was a couple meters farther before. And the other girl was approaching. Very, very, rapidly.

“Hey, I swear I didn’t burn anything this time! I don’t smell like smoke, do I?” The blonde tried to discreetly smell herself. Jeongnam won’t lie, some of those pancakes may have looked a little too crisp. She’d know. She’s experienced with those. “Stop backing away from meeeee,” the girl whined.

“I’m not,” Jeongnam tried. Her back was literally flush against the wall. “I need to go, though.”

“Huh?” The girl still hadn’t stopped coming closer. Jeongnam was sure she was breaking into cold sweat. “Yesterday you said you didn’t even want to wake up before 12- which you did, you stinky liar- and now you’re telling me you are going to ditch our first day off after the exams? You’re so meaann.”

Okay, so the girl needed to stop looking at Jeongnam with those puppy dog eyes. She was very weak against pretty and cute girls, okay. Especially pretty and cute girls whose hands were on her waist and was nuzzling her neck like a clingy pet who was left alone for weeks.

“Uh, I-“ Jeongnam was short-circuiting. God, what is happening to her? “I’m sorry?”

“Baby, can’t you stay a while? I thought you said you cleared your schedules already…”

Baby? Baby?! Holy shit, how far did she go with this girl last night? She woke up dressed!

“What?”

The girl backed (her face) away slightly at that. If Jeongnam let out a little sigh of relieve you could not prove it. “What, did you forget? You even texted me a bunch of times to say it, babe.”

-Hold up, text? A bunch of times? 

…Something’s not right.

“What do you mean I texted you a bunch of times? When did we even meet?” Jeongnam tried to slither away. If her efforts were so miniscule you wouldn’t even notice if you were in the other girl’s position you could not prove that either.

To Jeongnam’s fortune (or misfortune) the girl now backed away, the confusion in her eyes matching Jeongnam’s own. “Huh? Sweetie, did you hit your head or something last night? Or did the test mess up your brain big time? You’re being so weird right now…”

Jeongnam frowned. “Uh, you’re the one being weird. I’ve never met you before in my life and you already have pictures of me lying around and as your phone’s lockscreen- and I’m a motherfucking Weasley cousin in them! What the hell?”

The girl looked very frazzled after Jeongnam’s revelation. “Sharon, you’re scaring me right now. What are you talking about?”

Jeongnam was becoming increasingly more and more frustrated. Did this girl really conjure an elaborate new life for her? “Who the fuck is Sharon?”

“Baby, you’re Sharon!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had the idea for this since march lmaaaoooooooo i'm a horrible scheduler. anyway at least it's finished (even if it's just the prologue), unlike the rest of my wips rotting with like only the first scenes done. my original story was conceptualized in like 2014 and it doesn't even have actual written parts. i'm gonna finish this story tho, i think,,,,, maybe,,,,  
> and yes, i do realize that this prologue discloses virtually nothing and that's intentional.
> 
> yell to me on twitter @moonalcoholswan


End file.
